Too Late for Apologies
by InvinciChicken
Summary: I can't do this... but the world needs me. You need me... LyonEirika, oneshot


Woot. Fire Emblem. I finally beat the game and cried at the end. But I won't spoil it of course. Until you read this, in which it will be INCREDIbLY SPOILED. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway hopefully I didn't butcher the relationship between Eirika and Lyon... I always thought they were so sweet together... but read the story first :P

LARGE DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem. Wow that was simple.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lyon..." 

Eirika sobbed miserably as she drew her sword. Lyon was already casting a spell, an insane smile on his face, but his eyes were conflicted and terrified.

"Heheh... Do you truly have the strength to kill your friend?" he said. But the voice did not belong to Lyon, instead to the spirit controlling his body. Lyon's voice was gentle, but this voice buzzed like thousands of wasps.

Eirika narrowed her eyes. "I said I would. And I will. Lyon--and the world--needs me to do my duty." She gripped the handle of her sword, her arm trembling. Weakness is not allowed, she told herself, but an incredible misery filled her soul. No matter how much she told herself that she needed to be strong, that the salvation of the world depended on her actions, she could not erase the sorrow flooding through her mind. The Demon King glared at her through Lyon's eyes. His cloak--no, Lyon's cloak--was already billowing about with the intense energy of just the incantation of the spell.

"YAHHH!" With a fierce cry she leaped forward, remembering the fencing moves Seth and Ephraim had so painstakingly taught her. The world turned to frost around her. She took a step forward, her sword flashing dangerously as she charged straight for Lyon's chest.

_"Eirika, thank you for spending so much time with me."_

His eyes were closed now. Was it from concentration? Or was it from fear of staring at her own eyes? Was it fear that he would find his death staring at him? Or perhaps he was afraid of Eirika's expression when she saw her own fate.

_"Ephraim and you... You are such nice friends..."_

She did the next step, flaying out her sword. Her mind was taking in too much information at once now, the grief on his face, the tautness of his arms as he tried to prevent himself from casting his spell. The Demon King was rapidly losing control but had not lost yet.

_"Eirika... There's something I've wanted to tell you..."_

The demon that possessed Lyon contorted his face into an ugly frown. Last mutterings of the incantation for the spell were said, and Lyon hurled a ball of pure dark energy at her.

_"What is it?"_

"NAGLFAR!" he screamed, a wrathful shriek that sent demons and curses flying through her like daggers

_"I... I've always..."_

"Aggh!" she screamed as pain ripped through her body, but she did not stop. She could not stop. Lyon needed her...

_"No... Never mind. Forget I said anything. I wish you a safe return to Renais, and please come visit again!"_

When the sword pierced through him he did not make any sounds of pain. There was only a terrible clink as the sword bit through armor, then sliced through his clothes, and his body. He was still trying to cast another spell as the sword drained his strength. Eirika withdrew the sword, watching blood trickling out of the crack in Lyon's armor. She was horrified at the sight. Suddenly, abruptly, Lyon stopped chanting those terrible words.

"Ugh... ahhh..!" he screamed, tearing at his hair. Something black and spongy was worming out of his head. It worked its way free and flashed away into the darkness.

As soon as the spirit left he collapsed onto the floor, blood rapidly pooling around his body. Eirika dropped down next to him with a frantic cry. She struggled to turn him over, warm liquid flowing over her hands, feeling sickness rise in her throat.

He was panting and choking, blood dripping gently from his mouth. Eirika tried to take off his armor, but the blood made finding the straps difficult.

"Ahhh... Eirika, I... never really... could beat you... at fencing..." he gasped, his face a pale gray.

"Lyon..." she pleaded, but with what she could not tell. His hands were as cold as ice. "Lyon.."

"Please, Eirika. I... I won't... you know I won't survive. You... have done well... Courage that... I envy..." He sucked at the air, and Eirika shook her head fiercely.

"Lyon, you have courage also." She touched a hand to his chest, willing him to continue to live. With every weak, tremulating heartbeat she felt his hot blood spurt past her fingers. "Courage that I envy too. The suffering you have endured, the torment that we never knew about... you had the courage to live through that..." She was babbling now, unable to let him go.

His hands crawled over her own as he twitched with pain. "Eirika, I can't--"

"Lyon, be strong," she finally said, tears pouring out of her eyes.

He winced and grabbed her hand. "Eirika.. I was never brave enough to tell you this... but I..."

Eirika touched his cheek and blinked away her tears.

"I've always loved you..."

She leaned closer, her tears dripping onto his face. Quietly, so quietly he could hardly hear her, Eirika replied, "I know..."

Her lips touched his own. Lyon felt his breathing calm as she pressed her mouth against his, seeking out salvation from her terrible sin. Her hands still over his heart, his hands clasped over hers, and their lips surrounding one another... As he drifted into unconsciousness the last emotion he felt was love... and peace.

Eirika felt the strenuous thumping beneath her hand falter. Lyon's heart finally gave out, and his lips grew slack around her own. She lay down on top of him, sobbing until she gasped for air. And finally his hands let go of hers. They had been gripping each other until death had claimed him. And as his hand fell away she heard.. no, felt a last sigh against her cheek.

"Eirika..."

* * *

Only two glowing orbs stared at her from beyond the darkness as she held the body of her lost friend. His eyebrows were still furrowed in pain, but otherwise... peaceful. She closed his half-open eyes and stood, carefully letting Lyon's head down. Eirika drew her sword and glared back at those malevolent eyes. They were laughing. 

"Demon King..." she whispered fiercely.

The light caught the word etched onto her rapier. Sieglinde, the Sacred Twin sword of Renais.

"Lyon will be avenged. And I will defeat you."

Only cackling answered her as she closed her eyes and let herself be transported to the final battle.

* * *

...and that's that. 

Now I'm assuming all of you have beaten the game... wasn't it sad when Lyon appears in the credits? Especially after all that had happened. OK, now before I start to sniffle again, read and review!


End file.
